10 years later
by LarsElphie
Summary: My immaginary ending, something that would never happen in Tina Fey's world, but that would definitely happen in my messed up mind. Hope you enjoy it :)


_So hello everyone. It's been awhile since I last posted something. I know. I'm very busy with school, and I am graduating from University soon. So of course I had to waste my time with something new. I started seriously watching 30 Rock for the first time. In the past I never actually watched all the episodes in order or gave a sense to them. So it was quite a discovery I made. I fell in love with Tina Fey's Liz Lemon, and of course I had to write something about her. My own ending, let's say._

 _Thanks for reading, and I don't own anything._

 **10 YEARS LATER**

Liz Lemon quietly opened the door to her apartment in New York. It was nearly 3 am, way too late for a woman her age. She was over 50 and she was starting to think that live TV was starting to be too much work. Moreover, now that Kenneth decided that her show seldom had a summer season, too. Of course summer Fridays were nicer, her and the cast and crew would go out for drinks in the warm New York and it was awesome. She deeply loved her work colleagues. But in those summer nights, she also missed her family. Deeply.

Liz slowly walked through the living room and into her bedroom, where her husband was snoring softly. The comforting sound brought a smile on Liz's face, who picked up her pajama's and walked to her personal bathroom. Carefully, she removed makeup and folded her pencil skirt on the counter. She then proceeded brushing her teeth and flossing, studying carefully her face. God, she got old. Her profile was still hard on the cheekbones, softer around the chin. Her eyes were dark brown, circled by wrinkles and tired. She pulled her brown hair high in a ponytail and washed her face. That was it. Tomorrow she was going to be officially old. At least, this is what she thought her twins leaving for college meant. She was no longer going to be a full time mother, a job that occupied her time 24/7 in the last ten years. Well, not actually 24/7, given her job. But you know. Sort of. Liz faked a smile in the mirror and her reflection revealed the truth to her. She was tired, of course. But most of all she was sad. Sad her kids were about to leave. She splashed cold water one more time on her face, applied a nice smelling cream and she headed to the kitchen.

As she stepped into the long and dark hallway, the sound of soft whispering reached her ears. She held her breath and saw a tiny blue light coming from one of her kid's bedroom. She walked barefoot the rest of the distance and silently opened the door. There they were. Janet, blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun and a large old TGS sweater on. And Terry, bright smile on his face and one of his father's T-shirts on. They were on Terry's bed, shoulders closed and legs crossed. Whispering and laughing softly.

"Hey guys." Liz greeted them.

They shut up immediately and looked at the door, worried.

"Hey mom." They said in unison.

"What are you doing still up?"

"Uhm.."

"Dad thinks we are asleep." Janet reassured her mother, gaining a weird look by Terry.

"Yeah, sorry. After your show we all went to bed, but, you know. We are leaving tomorrow. I could not sleep." Terry added, lowering his dark eyes.

Liz sighed softly and walked over the bed.

"It alright. Dad's too old to check on you properly anyway." She joked, sitting between them.

"That's not true, Ma. He's great, and you know it. You guys have done an amazing job with us."

"I am proud of you." Janet agreed with Terry.

"I should be saying this to you guys." Liz smiled to her twins, and Terry circled her shoulders with his arm.

"We know, mom."

Janet placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. "You know we will come and visit you as much as possible." She reassured.

"God I am getting old." Liz whined softly against her daughter's hair.

"You are not mom. You are amazing." Terry smiled and squeezed Liz's shoulder.

"Plus, our sister will still be living with you."

Liz eyed Janet, worry on her face.

"She's sleeping, don't worry. She's sleeps hard just like her father." Terry reassured Liz. He was so kind, and gentle to his mother. He did not catch Liz's wit, differently from Janet, who did indeed. Janet and Liz were known for their crazy fights, and Terry was known for always making things right. Liz was so proud of them both. A tiny tear appeared on her cheek, and she stood up.

"Okay, now you really need to sleep. I want you ready and rested for tomorrow, it's gonna be a big day." Liz kissed them both and left the room, two soft "goodnights" accompanying her exit. They were such grown up, her kids. Much more than herself, she used to think.

Liz walked back to her bedroom, forgetting the need of food she previously felt. She needed something else now. She closed the door behind her and headed to the bed, where her husband was still sleeping. She laid next to him and felt his body turn to spoon her from behind. His arm on her hip and his soft breath in her ear. Her nostrils filled with his sweet smell, and Liz relaxed instantly.

"I loved the show tonight." He spoke.

"You're awake."

"Of course I am, you're back." He nuzzled his nose in her neck, hugging her harder.

"I missed you too." She said, turning slightly to offer him her mouth. He kissed her lips once, then turned to the sweet spot on her neck he loved deeply.

"So how were the kids?" Liz inquired.

"Amazing. Tee and Jay are nervous for tomorrow."

"It's a huge thing indeed."

"They will be okay, Liz. You did an amazing job raising them, they turned great." He urged to look at her in the eyes, so Liz turned to face him with her whole body.

"Thank you. I could not have made it without you. But still, Jay is going to be in Florida and who knows when Terry will have a free second from Princeton."

"They love you, Liz. They will come home." He caressed her cheek and rested his forehead against hers.

"Sometimes I just think I messed it up. With Criss first, then with Liddy, then with my parents and with my show. I did all of this for you, and yeah we succeeded but what if they hate me down deep?" Liz focused on the bright blue eyes in front of her. After all these years they were still able to make her squeak.

"You were selfish, Liz, but never when it came to them. You protected them with your lie, and you still do. Criss loves them and they have a great time with him. He's still one of their fathers. And Liddy loves you too, deeply. Goes without saying that you make your parents proud every day." Jack spoke softly, never interrupting eye contact.

"They hated me for a while."

"They love you now." Jack looked at her for a minute, then added. "As do I."

Liz looked into his eyes. It didn't matter anymore that two years after her marriage with Criss she left him for Jack Donaghy. It didn't matter anymore that her kids were confused for some time, seeing a new man in his mother's life and a new woman in their father's life. It didn't matter anymore that Avery fought with all her being for Liz not to legally adopt Liddy. It didn't matter anymore that she had her worst year in which she thought she had lost her best friend and lover, her kids, her parent's support and her life was all around work again. Nothing of this mattered anymore, now that her eyes were on those beautiful blue eyes she loved for so long, without even knowing.

"Don't you love me, Lemon?" He asked, playfully.

"Mmh." She answered, hiding against his chest.

"Excuse me?" He insisted, pushing her until she was laying on her back. With a quick move, he lifted himself on top of her and looked at her in the eyes. He might have been almost 65 years old, but he was always a child inside.

"Jack, the kids were awake." Liz warned him, wide awake now.

"Then you will have to be extra quiet, Lemon." He grinned, making his way down between her legs.

"You've known me for almost 20 years now, Jack. And had sexual intercourse with me for almost a decade now. Have I ever been quiet?" She instinctively arched her back to him and smiled.

"Your dirty talking always arouses me, Lemon." He sighed, before pulling down her shorts.

"That was not my intention, and it's Mrs. Donagh…" The words died in her throat.


End file.
